What if we meet again?
by Vache Girl
Summary: Suite de "Forget everything about me". Qu'est-il advenu de Tsuki et Eoko? Après les évènements dans le 5e arrondissements, leurs chemins se sont brusquemment séparés et font désormais cavaliers seuls. Mais, que se passerait-il si chacun venait à rencontrer de nouveau l'autre?
1. First time again

Tout était si sombre.

Aucun bruit ne perçait sa carapace de titane.

Ses membres étaient liés dans son dos par d'épaisses chaines aussi dures que le diamant.

Sa respiration se réduisait à quelques souffles silencieux.

Il lui arrivait parfois de penser à quelque chose. Le soleil souvent. Le vent aussi. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à penser, son esprit le retrouvait.

Alors elle ne pensait jamais très longtemps.

Son corps tout entier s'était atrophié.

Parfois, elle apercevait un raie de lumière court, le temps qu'on vienne lui injecter de quoi tenir le coup encore un peu plus longtemps.

La lumière l'aveuglait pourtant, mais elle aimait au moins savoir qu'elle existait toujours.

Elle avait perdu ses instincts.

Ses reflexes.

Sa faim.

Elle vivait dans un corps quasi-humain désormais.

Elle n'avait plus la force de sortir un seul kagune.

Elle était bien trop faible pour ce genre de choses.

Alors elle se laissait faire.

La chair molle et le cerveau au ralenti.

L'âme en mal et le coeur brisé.

ooooo

Tsuki était couché dans son canapé. Son appartement spacieux et lumineux, avec vue panoramique sur tout Tokyo, offert par le CCG, sentait la cigarette mêlée à l'encens. Ce mélange était devenu indiscernable pour lui, mais beaucoup moins pour ses invités réguliers. Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, il écoutait paisiblement de vieilles musiques francaises. Claude Francois passait parfois par là, le faisant delicieusement sourire.

Il était resté le même, quoique un peu amaigri. Ses épaules plutôt larges et ses hanches fines lui faisait conserver son allure athlétique en dépit du fait qu'il avait arrêté d'aller sur le terrain depuis l'incident au 5e.

Il se leva doucement, s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé, les deux jambes écartées en un V raisonnable et la nuque courbée vers le sol.

Mais il n'était pas bien au fond.

ooooo

ooooo

Bonjour! Ici ordure-san au rapport!

Il se peut que vous ne comprenniez pas grand chose si vous n'avez pas lu l'histoire précedente "Forget everything about me".

Il ne faut pas avoir peur vous savez c:

Enfin brefouille.

Je me suis relancée dans ce chantier bordelique à l'arrache.

Mais c'etait une histoire que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup, alors pourquoi pas?

J'espere que la suite vous plaira.

Biz biz le peuple.


	2. Once more

Bonjour, ordure-san à votre écoute. Dernier upload en 2017? Je vois pas ce dont vous parlez...

Bon, pour etre honnète, l'histoire est quasiement écrite. Elle dormait paisiblement dans mon pc, et il fllait juste que je la corrige. Oui bon, un an pour quelques dizaines de pages corrigées (et pas toutes encore hein..) c'est paaaaas...

ENFIN BREF.

Prêts à souffrir?

Bah, de toutes façons je vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

ooooo

Sa cellule était froide. Elle avait peur. Elle était seule depuis combien de temps déjà ? Elle restait là sans bouger dans les murs de Cochléa. Sa capacité à régénérer ses membres avait tenté et presque invité de nombreux scientifiques qui l'avaient charcuté. Jusqu'à rendre aveugle son œil de ghoul, maintenant resté rouge sur fond blanc. Elle n'y voyait rien de cette œil là. Strictement rien. Elle n'avait plus jamais revu cet homme. Tsuki. Son visage, son caractère, sa force, ses baisers, son odeur alléchante… du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

« J'ai soif… »

La lumière ne passait pas dans sa cage de béton armé, sauf parfois où, quand pour sa survie dans le cadre des études des scientifiques, on jetait des ghouls devenues inutiles. Son territoire. Aussitôt la porte refermée, le son la guidait jusqu'à sa proie qu'elle mangeait par torture de la faim, n'y laissant pas même les os qu'habituellement elle n'aime pas. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, le corps douloureux et l'esprit tourmenté. Combien de temps lui restait-il ici ? Beaucoup. Et surement jusqu'à sa mort. Elle ne voulait même plus s'échapper. Pour faire quoi après tout ? Digicranes veut sa peau, la CCG sa mort et Tsuki sa disparition. Tsuki. Toujours Tsuki.

« Sors de ma tête… »

Il la regardait au fond de sa cellule, la scruptant avec dégout.

« Tu es vraiment dégueulasse… Tu voulais juste me bouffer… » « Non c'est pas ça… » « Putain t'es vraiment dégueulasse, tu me dégoutes ! Tu ferais mieux de te suicider pauvre ghoul… je devrais avoir honte… Je ne t'ai pas tuée… j'espere pouvoir en avoir l'honneur le jour où se sera décidé… » « Nan je… Tsuki… Je t'aime… nan... »

« Reviens… »

Toujours le même cauchemar, les mêmes peurs.

Va-t-il bien ? M'a-t-il oublié ? S'est-il marié ? Est-il tout simplement mort ? Qu'en est-il de lui ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux plus savoir. Oh si… Tsuki.

« Tsuki… sort de ma tête »

Elle se coucha à même le sol, roulant son corps sur cette surface plate, humide, sale, probablement recouverte de moisissures ou autres parasites.

« Tsuki… »

Elle ricanait dans le silence, les mains sur ses joues, griffant son visage.

« Tsukiiiiiii… »

Elle pleurait en riant, produit de sa folie violente. Bientôt elle sera devenue une kakuja et les expériences seront de nouveau bien plus excitantes. Elle était déjà sur le bon chemin après tout. Elle sera descendue par un élève promu et puis basta, comme elle avait dû le faire elle-même. Pas un mot, pas un cri, juste du sang recouvrait sa mémoire, et ce en totalité. Il y avait du sang dans tous ses souvenirs. Ses larmes se déversaient sur le sol, tandis qu'elle attendait la mort. Elle ne voulait pas finir kakuja, non… Pas ça… Pas ça… Juste un peu de lumière… juste cette lumière précieuse…juste…lui


End file.
